The subject matter herein relates generally to card edge connector assemblies.
Card edge connectors are used in various system applications. For example, card edge connectors are typically mounted to a host circuit board. The card edge connectors include card slots for receiving a card edge, such as a circuit card of a pluggable module. However, known card edge connectors are not without disadvantages. For instance, the card edge connectors are typically designed for supporting the pluggable modules. The card edge connectors are subjected to stresses and strains during mating or when mated with the pluggable modules, which may damage or break soldered connections between the contacts of the card edge connector and the host circuit board. Additionally, the card edge connectors are susceptible to damage during to incorrectly loading or unloading of the pluggable module when mating and unmating. For example, if the edge of the circuit card is loading into the card slot at an angle, the contacts may be damaged. Additionally, correction of the mis-alignment of the circuit card in the card slot can lead to further damage of the contacts.
A need remains for a card edge connector assembly that may be mated with pluggable modules in a reliable manner.